On the Outside
by Superhero Anonymous
Summary: A day out in the city reveals to Beast Boy a little bit more about the girl beneath the cloak.
1. Lean Green Machine

**On the Outside**

 **Chapter 1: Lean Green Machine**

A sleek emerald car frantically tore across a narrow highway, ignoring any and all safety precautions. Buildings and neon lights flashed by in a blur, and the sound of a roaring engine intensified as an equally reckless car followed in hot pursuit.

No license, no seatbelt…no fear; just a need for speed.

The driver leaned forward anxiously in his seat, gritting his teeth. He was so close. Just a few more seconds, and…

Suddenly, a mighty explosion rocked his entire vehicle, sending it hurtling off the road mercilessly in a fiery blaze.

"Player Two, winner!"

"NOOOOOO! No fair!" Beast Boy cried. Not again!

"BOOYAH!" his mechanical friend exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. "That's right, baby! Who's the boss? Who is the BOSS?" Grinning, Cyborg turned to Beast Boy. "And you thought you actually had a chance this time, didn't you?" he smirked, pointing at the green changeling. "But guess what, B? _Never_ count out the all-time racing CHAMP!"

Beast Boy in turn pointed an accusing finger at him. "No way, dude! I totally had that! You cheated! I want a rematch!"

Cyborg chuckled, ruffling Beast Boy's hair good-naturedly. "Sorry, green bean. But I'm gonna go do some work on the T-Car now. Gotta be ready for some real high-speed chases." He stood up to leave, stretching out his arms with a yawn. But before walking away, Cyborg turned around one more time. "Oh, and by the way? That was all skill, baby!"

Beast Boy fumed as Cyborg's laughter echoed down the hallway. He totally cheated! There was no way he could've won that without cheating! Chips-for-brains probably hacked the game using one of his fancy techno-whatchamacallits. He growled angrily, clenching his fists. Why, that dirty, good for nothing…

Smack! "Beast Boy. Knock it off."

Surprised, he turned around to see a familiar violet-haired girl, arms crossed, with a disapproving glare on her face. "Huh?"

"It's just a video game. There is absolutely no reason to be so upset over something so trivial." Raven placed a hand over her forehead, wincing. "And frankly, all of your frustration is giving me a headache. So cut it out."

"But Cyborg totally cheated! I should've won!" he replied indignantly, crossing his arms as well. It was Cyborg's fault that he was mad!

"Beast Boy," she commanded, her tone hardening. "I don't care what the reason is, stop throwing such a needless tantrum about it." Her eyes began to glow dangerously white. "Or, I will force you to stop."

He shrunk backwards, eyes widening in fear. Oh crud. Maybe he'd better listen to her now. Aggravating a half-demon with supernatural powers tended to result in various forms of punishment and pain. Usually with a certain green repeat-offender in mind. He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Hehe, sorry Raven. I'll stop it."

Her eyes returned to their normal amethyst hue. "Good. There may be signs of intelligent life after all." She then strode over to the kitchen, preparing to make some tea.

Unsure of what to do next, Beast Boy simply watched her work. Playing his game didn't seem like such a good idea, especially since it was part of the reason why he got in trouble with her. Plus, it was kinda boring to play alone. Unless…

"Hey Raven, wanna race against me?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

She looked at him incredulously. "And just what makes you think I'll actually say yes?"

"Cuz it's fun!" He waved a controller at her. "C'mon, try it! I'll teach you how to play! You'll like it!"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, as tempting as that sounds," she droned, "the answer is no." She took a small sip of her fresh cup of tea. "Besides, I'm leaving in a few minutes."

"Oh really?" This was interesting; he hardly ever saw Raven leave the tower, unless it was with the team. "Where ya goin'?"

"The bookstore. To replace a perfectly good book that _you_ caused to me destroy yesterday," she added, pointedly looking at him.

"Pff," he dismissed with a wave of his hand, remembering why she had gotten so mad in the first place. "We both know that I'm totally right." Beast Boy smiled to himself. While Raven was still a big mystery to him, shrouded in deadpan deliveries and her signature cloak, it was nice to know that she was still normal on the inside.

And she thought he was funny, too!

"Whatever." Setting down her cup, she headed for the exit.

"Wait! Raven!" he called out, running after her. Seeing as how she kept walking, he continued. "Can I come with you?"

That stopped her in her tracks. "Why?" she asked, slowly turning around, suspicious. "Just so you can annoy me with some more of your stupid jokes? I already told you Beast Boy, you're not funny."

"No, I promise! It's not that!" he replied quickly, waving his arms. "But," he continued, looking down at his feet, "It's always kinda boring just sitting here, playing by myself…and Cyborg never lets me help while he's working on his 'baby'…and…" He clasped his hands together, begging. "Please, can I come with you? I'll even help pay for your book!"

She crossed her arms, silently considering him for a moment. He continued to stare back, a hopeful look in his eyes. What was she gonna say? Would she...actually say yes?

"Beast Boy," she finally answered. "You don't even have any money." His heart sank, ears drooping. "But," she relented with a sigh, "I suppose…there is no harm in letting you come too."

He perked up. "Really?" Seeing Raven nod in confirmation, he jumped up excitedly, pumping his fist. "All right!"

" _However_ ," she added emphatically, making sure he was listening, "We are only going out to buy my book. No distractions, no additional stops. Just to the bookstore, and back home. Got it?"

"Got it, Rae," he smiled, holding two thumbs up.

"Good." She started to walk away, with Beast Boy eagerly following behind her.

"Oh, and Beast Boy?" she added, looking over her shoulder. "No. Jokes. Or I will punt you into orbit."

He grinned. "Don't worry Raven, I promise! No jokes!"

He followed her out of the common room, still smiling deviously. Just because he promised not to tell any jokes didn't mean he was going to stop trying to make her smile...


	2. Sideshow Attraction

**2\. Sideshow Attraction**

This was such a bad idea.

From a bird's eye view, midday in Jump City was a vibrant hub of bright colors, proud skyscrapers, and positivity. The beaches were littered with tourists and citizens alike, some snapping pictures of the beautiful coastline, while others simply lay sprawled out on the sand, basking in the sunshine and cool ocean breeze. The laughter of children filled the air as they raced around the park, making the most of the recess from school. Further inland, the streets were bustling with cars and pedestrians, eager to check out the latest new trends in fashion, or perhaps searching for a bite to eat.

Yes, even despite the occasional supervillian disrupting the peace, Jump City was full of lively, happy people.

At least, that's how things normally were. At the moment, everybody was pretty much doing the same thing: standing still in amazement, pointing at the sky. All eyes were on the two figures flying above: a green falcon performing numerous aerial stunts, and a girl in a dark blue hooded cloak, covering her eyes in embarrassment.

Why on earth did she let him come along?

Raven glanced at the people below, confirming that they were still gawking at the sight of the city's resident superheroes. Too. Much. Attention. This was supposed to be a simple trip to the bookstore, not a free circus show for the entire city to watch.

And it was all thanks to the little _clown_ flying next to her, who was undoubtedly enjoying every second of his live performance.

Finally spotting the bookstore in sight, she descended gracefully in front of the entrance. A moment later, she was followed closely by a dive-bombing Beast Boy, who pulled up just before hitting the ground, transforming back into his human self with a flip.

Of course, he was all smiles. "That was fun!" he exclaimed with a laugh. "Did ya see my triple loop into a figure eight? I've been practicing that all week!"

"Beast Boy," she scolded, glaring at him. "We're here to buy a book, not to make a fool out of ourselves in front of the whole city."

"Aw c'mon Raven, people loved it! Me and Starfire do stuff like that all the time! Why, just last week, we…"

Raven simply hardened her stare, tuning out the rest of whatever he was saying. Why did she think this was a good idea again? Just because she had felt sorry for him, and let him tag along out of the goodness of her heart, didn't give him the right to act like a total idiot in public! Right in front of her!

Then again, she should've seen this coming from a mile away. Beast Boy drew attention to himself like moths to a light; it was inevitable. Seriously, just look at him! Green skin, pointed ears, that stupid cheesy grin…those sparkling emerald eyes…

Wait. _What_?

"Um, Raven? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Snapping out of that train of thought, she immediately looked away, her cheeks ablaze with embarrassment. Thank Azar she had her hood up…

"Raven? Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked with concern, trying to look over her shoulder. "Uh...was there something on my face?"

Regaining control with a few calming breaths, she shrugged him off. "I'm fine. Let's go." The sooner they got her book, the sooner they could go home. And hopefully, forget about... _that_...

But as she approached the door, a tiny voice called out to them from behind her. "Mr. Beast Boy! Mr. Beast Boy!"

Turning around, she spied a young girl eagerly running towards the green changeling. She groaned, crossing her arms in exasperation. Great, they were going to be here all day.

"Hi Mr. Beast Boy!" she exclaimed excitedly. "You're my favorite superhero! I wanna be just like you when I grow up!"

No, kid, you really don't want to; he's a terrible role model. He doesn't even clean his room.

He returned her smile, striking a heroic pose. "Thanks! Just doin' my job!"

Oh please...he obviously loves the attention.

"Mr. Beast Boy," the girl continued, pure wonder radiating from her eyes. "Can you really turn into _any_ animal in the whole world?"

No.

"Of course!" he replied confidently. "They don't call me Beast Boy for nothing! Why, did you have a certain animal in mind?"

"Yeah! Can you turn into an alligator? I saw it on TV!"

Who does she think he is? A one-man zoo?

"Sure!" He immediately morphed, obliging with her request. The girl squealed with delight, touching him on the snout.

Raven rolled her eyes. Of course; a one-man _petting_ zoo.

"Well," she droned. "As much as I enjoy seeing you degrade yourself to a sideshow attraction, did you forget why we're here?"

Beast Boy morphed back into a human, smiling. "It's cool, Rae; you go on ahead. I've got an _adoring_ fan to entertain!" He turned back to the girl, hands on his knees. "Now, what animal do you wanna see next?"

Raven sighed, entering the bookstore. Well, at least he wouldn't be distracting her for a little while...


	3. Scary Monster

**3\. Scary Monster**

A small bell jingled, signaling the arrival of the store's latest customer. Cloaked in a shroud of midnight blue, the figure lingered for a moment, casting a furtive glance around at the surrounding area.

Quaint wooden shelves. A sienna brown carpet. Homely lighting. Assorted books of various genres. The rhythmic ticking of an old clock. The faint sound of pages flipping. In a word: peace.

So far, so good.

Nobody seemed to be overly concerned with her presence. In fact, nobody had even looked up when she had arrived. And why should they? This was a bookstore, not a battlefield. No reason to be afraid…

She took a deep breath. Just find the book, bring it to the register, and then leave quietly. Simple. Nobody needed to know she was here.

With her head bowed, she began to silently wander through the aisles. Her visage remained completely blanketed in darkness, the tail end of her cloak rippling behind her from an ethereal breeze. Her pale hand brushed against each leather-bound spine, tracing the letters slowly before moving on. She was like a ghost, an ephemeral illusion of the mind: here one moment, gone the next.

And people did not like ghosts.

She could feel it; she always could. The way people looked at her…it was a form of respect. But, not in the same way they respected the other Titans.

Her friends were admired, hailed as celebrities. An autograph here, a picture there. Handshakes, interviews. Starry-eyed kids, ogling teenagers, approving adults. They liked her friends.

But not her. No, about her, they felt…differently.

She paused, finally spying the book she was looking for. Her hand reached out to grab it…and bumped against another, reaching for the same book.

"Oh, pardon me…"

She looked to her side, and saw an older gentleman in the midst of an apology. She made eye contact for the briefest moment.

A mistake.

His eyes widened, mouth agape in shock. He struggled for a moment to compose himself.

"M-my sincerest apologies, M-Miss Raven," he stuttered, bowing his head. He gestured to the book with his hand. "P-Please, go ahead."

She smiled faintly, trying to show no harm. But it was useless. No matter how much people tried to hide behind kind words and gracious actions, she could always see through the façade. How they really felt about her.

And it _hurt_.

Swiftly, she seized the book and made for the front desk, distancing herself from the source of that cold feeling. Trying to run from the pain.

Why? Why did everyone always feel this way around her? She was a Titan, just like her friends, a defender of the city against evil. Fighting for the greater good. So why did they treat her…like a villain?

Reaching the cashier, she wordlessly placed the book on the counter, along with the appropriate change. Wishing she could just return home to the safety of the tower.

"Would you like that in a…" the employee began, before also stopping short at the sight of her. A slight gasp could be heard escaping from his lips.

She cringed internally, reaching back for her book. She didn't even need to look up this time; it was all too clear. They all felt the same way.

Clutching her cargo safely in her arms, she made a beeline for the exit, her heart weighing heavily from sadness.

It was impossible to hide it, no matter how much good she did. She was born a monster…and monsters would always be feared…

-TT-

"Do a lion! Do a lion!"

Beast Boy shifted in response, letting loose a proud roar. The crowd of kids gathered around him cheered, while their parents looked on in mild amusement.

Boy, this was awesome!

He lowered his furry head, allowing curious hands to stroke his green mane. Others tamely scratched him behind the ears, and a few audacious children peered into his mouth, eager to behold his large canines.

He smiled to himself. Kids were so much fun! They loved his animals! They didn't care that he was green, or that he was some scrawny human in real life. Here were the people that appreciated him for who he was, and made his work all worthwhile.

Although, as much as he loved entertaining children…where were the hot girls at? Like, hello!? Super amazing, good-looking, _single_ superhero in the house!

Taking a step back, he returned to human form, taking a dramatic bow. Enthusiastic cheers followed.

"Thank you, thank you!" Beast Boy smiled, enjoying his acclaimed performance. Raven could take as long as she wanted; he could do this all day. "Alright dudes, what's next?"

Just then, the door opened behind him, and the aforementioned empath stepped out onto the sidewalk. She instantly froze in shock at the sight of the crowd before her, looking very much like a deer in headlights.

"Oh hey Raven!" Beast Boy chirped. Noting her stunned appearance, he continued on hesitantly. "Uh…did ya get your book?"

Blinking a few times, she managed a small whisper. "Beast Boy…let's go."

What? "Aw, c'mon!" he pleaded. He was having so much fun, and she just wanted to leave? "Don'tcha wanna meet some of the kids? They're big fans!"

Silence.

He turned around to face the children. Maybe they could help convince her to stay. "Hey guys, do you…" Wait. Where'd they go?

He noticed that all of the parents had stepped forward, placing protective hands over each of their kids. Huh? What's that for?

"Uh…what's wrong?" he asked, looking quizzically at the adults present.

More silence. They were just…staring intently in his direction.

A soft voice behind him. "Beast Boy…we should go."

He frowned at her. "No way! Something's goin' on, Raven. And it's our job to step up!"

Beast Boy turned back to the crowd. "Alright guys, don't worry!" he called out, holding his palms out while putting on his best authoritative tone. "The Titans are here to help…" He paused, noticing that they didn't seem relieved in the slightest. "…with…whatever it is…you guys are worried about…" He trailed off, even more confused than before. What in the world were these people so scared about?

"Brilliant," Raven remarked sarcastically, losing her patience. "Now. Let's. Go." She grabbed his arm, intent on flying away with him in tow.

"Mr. Beast Boy!" a young girl called after him. "Don't let the scary monster hurt you!"

Beast Boy whipped around immediately, instantly alert. Scary monster?

"Where?"

A small finger raised in response, pointed directly…at the girl holding his arm. Wait, they think—

 _Oh._

Absolute silence.

A penny the size of the city could be heard dropping as comprehension finally dawned on Beast Boy. Or rather, it was the sound of Raven's book clattering to the ground.

He glanced over at his friend, who was staring at her feet, digging her fingers into his arm. A black aura began to grow around her hand.

"Raven…?" he began in a small voice, full of concern. The aura continued to grow. Oh no.

But as he began to reach for her, she suddenly let go of his arm, stepped back, and sank into the ground in a black mass, disappearing out of sight.

"Wait!" Beast Boy called out, desperately pawing at the ground. "Raven! She didn't mean—you're not—come back!" His heart sank in his chest. No…

"Raven!"


	4. My Friend

**4\. My Friend**

The Tower. She's gotta be at the Tower.

Bursting into the common room, Beast Boy frantically scanned the area, searching for any telltale signs of the empath's presence.

Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. None of the windows were cracked. The lights were working perfectly. The couch was in its usual upright position, and his game controller was still sitting on the ground, right where he had left it earlier.

Nope. No indication that an emotionally distraught Raven had passed through here. It was just him…and a familiar half-robot seated at the dining table, munching on a beef submarine sandwich.

He sniffed the air, grimacing. With extra barbeque sauce.

"Oh hey B!" Cyborg called, taking another large bite. He held his sandwich out towards the vegetarian. "Want some lunch? It's _delicious_!" he teased, waving it for effect.

"Ew, no way dude!" Beast Boy replied, sticking his tongue out in disgust. Thank goodness it was hardly ever necessary to turn into a cow, or else _he_ might be next on the menu…

Cyborg simply smiled. "Well, more for me then!" He took another bite, chewing with exaggerated necessity. "Say," he piped up through a mouthful of food, gesturing at Beast Boy's hand. "What's with the book?"

He glanced downward at the leather-bound novel. "It's…not mine," he replied sadly, reminded of why it had been left behind. "It's Raven's."

"Yeah, I figured; you're not much of a reader." Cyborg suddenly narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "Wait…why do you have one of Raven's books? Are you gonna be messing with her again, dude?"

"What? No! No way!" Beast Boy frantically responded, waving his arms wildly. That was the _last_ thing Raven needed right now! "I just wanna give it back to her!"

"Uh huh," Cyborg replied, unconvinced. "You sure you didn't glue the pages together? Or 'illustrate' the story in the margins?"

"No! I swear I didn't do anything! Look!" Beast Boy fanned the pages of the book, proving his innocence.

Cyborg relaxed. "Alright man, just makin' sure. I know you love to pull pranks on people, and so do I. But sometimes, you take it a little too far with Raven," he chided gently. "She's not exactly the kind of person that will just laugh that stuff off."

He frowned. "Yeah…I know." But, just because she never laughed didn't mean that he would ever stop trying. Especially after what happened today.

She was a normal person too, just like everybody else; she deserved to be happy.

With renewed resolve, Beast Boy glared fiercely at his robotic friend. "Cy, have you seen Raven?" he demanded.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "No, she hasn't passed by here."

"Well, can you help me find her?" he pressed. He needed to make sure she was okay.

"Um, sure," Cyborg replied, confused. He consulted a digital readout on his forearm. "Lemme see if I can get a fix on her location." After a few moments of button-pushing, he apologetically looked back at the green changeling. "Sorry man, but it looks like she turned off her communicator. She probably wants to be left alone right now."

No, that wasn't good enough; this was too important. Grasping him by the shoulders, Beast Boy looked at him straight in the eye. "Cy, I _really_ need to see her. Can you try something else?"

He shook his head in response. "Sorry, man, no can do. Not unless it's an emergency. Why, is she injured or something?"

"Well, no, but—"

"Is she in danger?"

"No—"

"Then you gotta respect her privacy, B," Cyborg finished, folding his arms. "She needs her own space."

Beast Boy dipped his shoulders in defeat. To him, this _was_ pretty much an emergency. Right now, Raven needed a friend…or else she might never want to go outside ever again. Not to mention the possibility of her blowing up the whole city with her sadness…

Wait. Privacy. Her own space. His eyes lit up. Of course!

Beast Boy raced towards the exit, with only one destination in mind. "Thanks for your help, Cy!" he called over his shoulder.

Cyborg watched him go, tilting his head in puzzlement. "Um…you're welcome?"

-TT-

He eventually found himself in a darkened hallway, staring at a nondescript metal door. An all too familiar position.

Logically, there was no reason to believe he would find her here. After all, the girl had the ability to fly _and_ teleport at will. She could quite literally be anywhere.

And yet, in his heart, he knew he was in the right place.

Three successive taps. "Raven? Um, it's me…"

Where to even begin? This wasn't about some conniving dragon masquerading as a dashing, sweet-talking wizard; it was about ordinary people…and the words of an innocent young child. It made no sense.

He took a small breath. "Look, about what happened back there…"

This shouldn't have even happened. Why in the world were they afraid of her? Here was this amazing superhero, who had _singlehandedly_ defeated an all-powerful interdimensional demon, saving countless lives…and yet she was still treated like a monster. Like someone who should be feared. Someone who was…creepy…

He hung his head in shame. Maybe it wasn't so hard to believe after all.

"I…I just wanted you to know…that…"

That what? She wasn't scary? That she didn't instill primal fear in him every time her eyes began glowing blood red? That her magical powers didn't chill him to the bone every time they touched him?

No, he couldn't lie to her; she would never accept it. But, there had to be another truth…

"…you're not a monster, Raven. No matter what anybody else out there thinks..."

No. It was more than that; she was more than that. She needed to hear the whole truth.

"You're a good person, Raven," he said firmly. "And a totally awesome superhero. And also…"

Well…maybe not the _whole_ truth.

"…my friend."


	5. All Alone

**5\. All Alone**

It was always there: the emptiness in her stomach, the weakness in her limbs. A perpetual hunger, but not for food…

Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…

On some days, the pain would subside momentarily, forgotten in the laughter and company of her friends. The playful bickering over the last slice of pizza. The collective expressions of disgust at the sight of another Tamaranean delicacy. The cheers of victory after another job well done. The sound of _his_ squeaky voice telling yet another terrible joke.

Moments like those almost made her believe that she could belong somewhere. Belong with someone. Be…happy.

Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…

Of course, it was all just a wild pipe dream. Wishful thinking. Most times, life was like…today.

Azarath, Metrion—

 _Don't let the scary monster hurt you!_

Her amethyst eyes shot open with a gasp. Losing her concentration, she fell to her knees, panting for breath; a jarring transition back to reality.

The starry night sky softly illuminated her disheveled figure through an open window. Outside, the sounds of waves could be heard gently lapping against the rocky shore of the island, and the faint streetlights abroad signaled the ongoing nightlife in the city.

She closed her drapes. That world out there could never be hers.

Climbing into bed wearily, she stared blankly at the darkness above, her thoughts focusing inward on the persistent feeling coursing through her entire being. Even now, within the safety of her own room, it threatened to consume her.

She wasn't supposed to feel this way; in fact, she wasn't supposed to feel anything at all. Since childhood, she had been taught to control her emotions by the monks of Azarath. Not just as a countermeasure to prevent unwarranted blasts of power, but as an enlightened way of life. Peace, not war; harmony, not chaos; tranquility, not emotion. That was their way.

It was supposed to be her way, too.

She shifted onto her side, trying to find comfort in the warmth of her blanket. Violet locks of hair fell across her face as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to will the pain away.

It never worked.

This fantasy, this life as a Titan…it couldn't last. Things change, they always did. Perhaps Cyborg would leave them for good next time, off to become a leader of his own merit, embracing new friends and a new team. Or maybe Robin and Starfire would eventually decide to retire together, finding joy and fulfillment in building a loving family. And surely _he_ would grow up to find a career worthy of his boundless energy…and find someone who could deservingly match his unwavering optimism.

Her friends would all move on…and she would be left behind.

Her vision blurred in misery, the hollowness echoing loudly in her throat. She desperately struggled to choke back the oncoming trickles of sorrow.

It was the painful truth; she had no future. What was she supposed to do when this was all over? Live a normal life? People feared her, abhorred her very presence. She couldn't even walk in the streets without being shunned at every turn. A malice to all of humanity…what every demon was supposed to be.

Like father…like daughter.

Her tears slowly gave way to unbridled fury. Her vision turned crimson red as she clenched her fists, amassing magical power.

People already treated her like a monster anyways…so why not give them a reason to be afraid? Why not show them _exactly_ how much they hurt her? Show them just how _insignificant_ their pathetic mortal lives were. All it would take was merely a wave of her hand…

 _You're not a monster, Raven. No matter what anybody else out there thinks…_

Slowly, the anger drained away, and she relaxed back into her sheets; his words from earlier that day still ringing clear in her mind.

But…they were just that: words. Automatic consolations spouted in response to her obvious distress. Any of her friends who had been in his position would've said the same things. It was simply…the polite thing to do.

Nobody knew that she always felt this way. Even her friends, whom she spent her daily life with, were blind to her suffering. It had to take a public humiliation before even _he_ noticed something was wrong. That was how little everyone cared about her…

Sitting up in her bed, she hugged her knees, burying her face in her arms in silent agony. It was the image of herself she never let anyone else see; not of a stoic, impassive Titan…but of a broken, lonely girl.

For a moment, all that could be heard was the quiet weeping of a fallen hero.

Then, his voice returned…

 _You're a good person, Raven. And a totally awesome superhero._

She glanced upwards, sighing in resignation. Perhaps…that was the life she was meant to lead. One spent in eternal conflict, yet spent in the service of others. Her life, sacrificed for the lives of those who wanted nothing to do with her. Forever trying to prove her worth to people…who had already decided she wasn't worth it.

She wasn't a hero…she was a servant, the lowest of the low. One who simply did her job, and then shrank back into the shadows. Always expected to be present, but never actually meant to be seen. Maybe…she should just learn to accept her role...

Besides, he was wrong: she wasn't even a good person. There was always a darkness lingering just beneath the surface: a furious rage, a hatred towards the whole world. It roared inside her like a hot flame…just waiting to consume her soul.

 _And also…my friend._

She covered her face with her hands as tears threatened to form in her eyes again.

No…not even that would last. Friendship was but a temporary form of companionship. Eventually, he would leave, like all the others would…and the only person that would be left to care about her would be...just herself.

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she rose out of bed, fastening her cloak around her neck.

That was how life was in Azarath. That was how life was before the Titans. And that was how life would always be for her.

All alone.

Steeling her weakened heart, she purposefully strode out of her room…

…and immediately kicked something with her foot. A yelp of pain resonated in response.

She looked down. It was…a dog? A…green dog. _Him_.

The changeling morphed back into his familiar human form, startled out of his slumber. After a moment, he looked up in surprise.

"Raven?"

He quickly scrambled to his feet, eyes widening at the sight of her. He opened his mouth tentatively, like he wanted to say something. No doubt to make sure she was okay.

"Raven! Are you…?" he breathed, trailing off.

The empath looked away in shame. She didn't want his concern, or his pity. Nothing would ever change the fact that all those people out there despised her. Or that it was quite likely she would end up living by herself again. It was her problem, not his. This was just...something she had to learn to deal with. Alone.

But before she could make an attempt to walk away, she was immediately enveloped in the grasp of a tight hug.

She froze, glancing at him in shock and embarrassment. What on earth was this idiot thinking!? Shouldn't he know by now? Personal! Space! _Especially_ no hugs!

And yet…he continued to hold on, the worry flowing out of him in waves of emotion and droplets of tears.

And there was also…a steady warmth emanating from him. It was a strange feeling. It almost felt like… _affection_.

Maybe he did know what he was doing. But perhaps…there was something more important to him. Or, _someone_.

Softening, she slowly returned his embrace, allowing his feelings to flow through her, driving away her pain. She couldn't help but smile softly to herself.

Even in the darkest of nights...there was always a glimmer of hope.

A reason to live life on the outside.


End file.
